Ahito's Day
by Princessdarkfairy
Summary: Ahito's Day, just shortened down. A brief look at Ahito's day and what he does at a match, oh? Also, what happens when he's dared to kiss?


**Ahito's Day!**

**Amiee: Hello guys, well, seeing as you are here, I guess you are interested in this fic, so, for new years I propose that we try to get to three hundred fanfictions for Galactik Football! How 'bout it?**

**I'm going to try anyways! :)**

**Ahito's Day**

"Why... so... tired..." I thought, although it did run in my family, I sat up in my bed in Aarch Academy, we were staying in Akillian for the week-end, and we all had, last night, decided to go see the Lightenings versus the Shadows match tonight in Planet Akillian, our all time favourite cafe.

I sighed, Tharn was already awake and at his computer, with nothing better to do, I decided to go for a walk.

"Ahito! Wake up you over sleeping nimrod!" Micro-Ice yelled, I squinted looking at where I had decided to take my nap. Maybe not the best place. I stared as I was dangerously close to the waterfall- I was closer then I had been when I layed down, and my butt has gone numb from the cold ground of snow.

"Uh... I... little help guys?" I asked, only noticing D'jok with Mei (so annoyingly in love), Tia and Rocket- poor Tia looked like she was about to panic. My brother (stupid Tharn) was nowhere in sight...

"Can't you stand up?" Micro-Ice asked, pausing to see if it were some sort of trick. I blushed, this was embarrassing...

"No, my legs and butt have gone numb..." My blush grew brighter as they all laughed, I noted to never- ever go to sleep near the banks of a waterfall again, way to much moisture!

"I'll help." Micro-Ice wheezed, still suffering from the laughing fit I had produced onto myself.

--- --------- ------------- ---- ----------- ------------

"Okay, who wants drinks?" Micro-Ice's mom asked, boy was I thirsty!

"I'll have an orange juice please!" I said, raising my hand grinning. I could hear some fangirls a few seats over from us- we were sitting in our big couch, yes I'm claiming rights to it- giggling at my voice. I seen D'jok roll his eyes, and I couldn't help but smile, a pang of jealousy, perhaps?

"Shush! It's starting!" D'jok yelled, pointing to the t.v screen as the match begun, with Sened getting the first touch.

"Hey, who wants to have a game of truth or dare?" Mei asked suddenly, her high ponytail swerving as she turned her head to us all. Everybody except D'jok and I nodded, I was trying to sleep and D'jok was engrossed in the game.

"Okay- me first!" Micro-Ice said, jumping up onto the couch. He looked around, and he pointed at me, I yawned, signalling he could go on with whatever he had planned.

"I dare you... to... kiss Tia."

"She's taken." Rocket said, a slight glare on his behalf as well, although I wouldn't have objected to it... Micro-Ice nodded his head, glancing around his eyes grew wide with excitement, and I seen the Devilish grin appear on his face and disappear as quickly as it had come.

"I dare you to ask Hayley Mayan to kiss you- and then you have to kiss her." I turned around, and sure enough the peroxide blond was there. I looked at her orange (I meant it) features, her blue green eyes (which were pretty just covered in so much orange) and her make up or as Tharn and I also call it- face paint.

"Okay." I yawned again, wondering if I faked a faint would I get out of it. No, I doubt it. Micro-Ice would hunt me to the shadows planet and back again if he had to get me to do this dare, so, I took the plunge.

-- --------- ------------ ------------------------------------- --------------

"Hey Hayley, remember me?" The girl looked up at me, and grinned (seductively I presumed).

"Hey Ahito! How could I not remember you? You're all famous now!" I listened to her screechy voice, it went through me to say the least and the sooner I got this over and done with, the better!

"Wanna kiss?" I asked, unusual of me, yes I know, but... a dare is a dare. I don't think I should have asked, as soon as I finished my sentance our lips were locked.

And it was the end of my life, as I knew it.

**Amiee: Hope you liked, I know I could have done better, but please bare with me. I'm thinking of making a sequel, but yeah... It's up to you guy's I guess! :) Remember every review helps and motivates me to write another, and also if I do decide to write the sequel, it will be called **

**"Stalker-San?" **

**... or something along those lines! :) Well, see you soon!**


End file.
